Some methods for locating an object are known in the art. A missing vehicle locator system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,537 issued to Bird. The vehicle locator system uses one or more GPS systems in conjunction with a GPS antenna, a receiver/transmitter, a telephone with associated antennas, and a modem mounted in a vehicle whose position is to be monitored. A paging request is issued and received by a paging responder in the vehicle. The paging request causes the modem to interrogate the GPS receiver to determine the current position of the vehicle. The current position of the vehicle is transmitted via a cellular telephone link to notify a vehicle location service center of the current location of the vehicle. Other known location determination techniques include the use of a Loran or a Glonass satellite based system.
Another object location system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,716 to Sadler for locating lost or stolen property. This location system includes a GPS module, a microcomputer, a modem, and a telephone, all of which must be installed in the vehicle. The system described regularly and automatically computes the position of the property for transmission via the phone link to a central receiver/transmission station.
Low power transmissions are subject to signal corruption due to noise, static, and signal interference. Extracting information from a signal in the presence of such interference and noise is very difficult when the information signal is of the same order of magnitude as the noise sources.